


haley

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gone, and it's your fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haley

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode "100"

three gunshots  
an awful silence

she's like an angel  
she's at peace now  
you'll make it up to her  
you promise yourself  
that

he drops his lily on  
his mother's casket  
blows her a kiss  
it is the last time he will  
ever see her

you know you are  
to blame


End file.
